Before it's too late
by Black-Panther09
Summary: On his way to confess his feelings for his best friend Renji finds Ichigo tied down to his bed, gagged & violated and with the tormenter still there. Will he be able to save him and confess his feelings before it's too late?  Violence & mentioning of rape


Lying on his stomach, hands behind his back, legs spread open and bound to the corners of the bed he was currently laying on, leather-gag in mouth, blindfold for his eyes, a vibrator placed deeply within his tight ass and hips grinding helplessly against the bed trying to get some relief but unable to reach his peak with a cock-ring placed snugly around his hard member. The poor orange-head was writhing on the bed making the most delicious sounds muffled by the gag. This was how Abarai Renji found his best friend Kurosaki Ichigo. And what a sight he made.

The red-haired man had long time ago developed feelings towards the strawberry but had never gotten up the courage to tell him. But on this sweet Friday evening Renji had decided to tell Ichigo how he felt. Ichigo's dad had taken his sisters out on a small trip to Kyoto for the weekend and Ichigo was home alone or so Renji had thought.

Standing frozen in the spot with his mouth agape and a raging hard on he didn't hear the door to Ichigo's bathroom open. Only when the person started speaking did he snap his mouth shut and tear his eyes away from the mouthwatering sight.

"Well. Seems we didn't get much time to ourselves Ichi." The stranger's voice was deep and filled with amusement. He was the same hight as Renji, with a broad chest, short sky-blue hair and equally blue eyes. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was his name, a member of one of the gangs roaming around Karakura town whom Renji and Ichigo had been in tons of fights with but lately Grimmjow's advances had gained more and more sexual character. He had started pinning Ichigo against walls whispering dirty things into his ears, licking his neck and touching him in the most inappropriate ways. Ichigo didn't seem to understand why and found it slightly scary but being the oblivious person he was he never noticed the jealousy and ultimate hate for Grimmjow that rose within Renji every time he saw those two fight or Grimmjow harassing Ichigo.

Ichigo, however, HAD noticed the slightly growing protectiveness and closeness Renji was gaining towards him. Renji had more than once freed him from Grimmjow and there was one time where he had nearly been raped in an alley by the blue-haired guy where Renji had found and saved him. Ichigo had also started feeling something more than friendship towards Renji but had never said anything afraid of what the red-head might think.

But back to the current situation at hand. Ichigo was still chained and writhing on the sheets which, Renji just noticed, where stained with what seemed like a mixture of sweat, cum and a bit of blood. He also realised all of the angry red marks and hickeys littered across his skin. His wrists had gained an angry red colour due to metal-handcuffs tightened around them and the blindfold around Ichigo's head had two wet spots right were the eyes were and Renji suspected it to be tears staining the fabric.

The red-head was furious and shaking with anger and to top it of Grimmjow had somehow manage to get to his beloved Ichigo, while he was frozen on the spot out of shock, and started running a finger down the boy's spine causing the back to arch and a muffled groan tore from within Ichigo's throat.

"Isn't he beautiful. Fuck I bet you wish that you were the one who was doing this to him." Grimmjow was taunting Renji and said red-head was about to jump at him if it hadn't been for Grimmjow lifting up a knife in his free hand. There was a bit of dried blood on the knife and Renji feared that the blood on the sheets was from cuts on Ichigo's torso, butt he couldn't see it and hoped that he was wrong.

In two quick snaps the ropes holding Ichigo's legs down were cut and Ichigo was lifted into a sitting position by his hair. A pained whine came from behind the gag and Renji was clenching his fists in order to control himself. On Ichigo's chest was the number 6 carved into his perfect skin. Some places the blood had clotted but the quick movement of his body had opened the wound some places making crimson blood slide slowly down his torso.

Chuckling, Grimmjow slowly drew the blade across Ichigo's chest and abs tearing a groan from Ichigo's mouth and making him arch his back and ever so slowly the knife drew upwards towards the face and gently slipped under the blindfold right beside the left eye.

"Look Ichi. You've got someone who wants to see you" and with that the blindfold was cut and wide, brown, tear-filled eyes stared straight into equally wide, crimson-red ones before quickly looking away in shame.

"No no Berry. Don't look away from him." The knife was putting slight pressure to the face making Ichigo look back at Renji. "Look at his body and into his eyes. He wants you. Look at his pants, he's nearly bursting them with that hard on. Must be pretty painful don't you think?" The mock was clear in Grimmjows voice as he kept talking.

"It must be hard for you", "Stop it" Renji's voice was barely above a whisper and Grimmjow kept on talking.

"I mean. Seeing your loved one in the hand of another guy"

"Stop. It"

"Ooh I've seen the way you looked at me every time I'd pin him against a wall. You've probably been thinking about doing it yourself. And who could blame you"

"I said Stop"

"But look at him. The small frame, lips just begging to be ravished and that ass. God it's just begging to be fucked."

"Stop. Talking"

"I can just imagine myself pounding him into this mattress screaming my name and begging me for more like the little slut I know he is. I've seen him play with himself."

"Just shut up."

"The little slut is fucking himself so fast with his fingers that you almost can't see them move. Do you want to know what he screams when he cums"

"SHUT UP!"

There was a short break where no one said anything until Grimmjow broke the silence with laughter.

"It's your name" Renji's eyes widened and stared at his best friend who, throughout Grimmjow's taunting had been moaning and writhing due to Grimmjow's hand and the knife travelling all over his sensitive body and reopening the wound some places. Ichigo was breathing hard and quickly through his nose. He had already lost a lot of blood and beginning to hyperventilate which wasn't easy with a gag in his mouth.

"But you know what?" Renji snapped his attention back to Grimmjow as he started speaking.

"It just too bad you never told him about how you feel. You know why?"

Too confused Renji didn't answer.

"Because he's MINE"

Suddenly a painfilled cry was heard from Ichigo as the knife was struck deep into his abdomen.

Not thinking at all Renji lounged forward knocking Grimmjow of the bed and tumbling to the floor. They rolled around for a few minutes both trying to get the upper hand. Renji managed to land a few punches before Grimmjow got loose and stood. Though Renji was strong Grimmjow had slightly more muscle-strength and power behind his punches and was driving Renji out of the room and backwards towards the staircase. Luckily he was fast when Grimmjow miscalculated a swing and missed Renji by a millimetre and tumbled head first down the stairs. He landed on the floor and was unconscious.

For a moment Renji just stood there not knowing what to do-

_Ichigo!_

Running back to the room Renji stopped in the door looking at the pale and bloodied form on the bed who was barely breathing.

"Ichigo. Wake up. Ichigo!"

Renji carefully untied the gag and shook the body lightly.

Honey-brown eyes fluttered open and a raspy voice tried to speak.

"R-Renji. It hu-hurts. I'm s-so s-sorry"

"Shh. Ichigo. Don't speak. It's okay now... It's okay" Renji gently stroked the slightly bloody hair while dialling 911 with the other. But Ichigo was having difficulties with staying awake and Renji could feel himself starting to panic.

"Ichigo. Ichi. No no no no. Stay with me Ichi. Listen to me Ichi." Renji was now shaking his friend who was loosing conciousness.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"My name is Abarai Renji. I need an ambulance at the Kurosaki clinic in Karakura- Stay awake Ichigo – My friend has been stabbed – No Ichigo. Stay with me okay, stay with me. - He's dying I need help!"

"Don't worry an ambulance is on the way. Just stay calm and keep him awake and talking"

"Rr-Renji" Renji's breath caught in his throat as a cold hand lightly touched his was and looked into Ichigo's dull and painfilled eyes.

"I-I. I l-love you. R-Renji" With that Ichigo's hand dropped onto the bed, as he took one last breath, closed his eyes and fell into oblivion.

"Ichigo? ICHIGO!"


End file.
